


Ghosting

by ToodleBoog



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Zer0 (Borderlands), Canon Non-Binary Character, Fl4k has mods, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Smut, Zer0 headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleBoog/pseuds/ToodleBoog
Summary: honestly this is a horny fic because i like these two characters and think their dynamic together would be amazing, also a friend introduced me to these two so *kiss* thank you. this is straight up porn w a little plot. maybe some plot. it'll turn into angst in the next chapter if you dont watch out. (fr tho it kinda sad tho)Zer0 can glow and Fl4k has some questionable mods
Relationships: Fl4K/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR YOU ASH YOU ENCOURAGED THIS

Fl4k tried to be as stealthy coming back into sanctuary as they could; being it was the middle of the sleeping cycle, there wasn’t much background noise to muffle their movements. They really did, but that had proved to be particularly difficult so far. They stepped wrong coming out of fast travel and stumbled against the machine. Out of the corner of their optic they spotted a quick flash of movement and they snapped their head to it only for it to vanish before a good glance could be taken. Fl4k shifted their body in a silent gesture for Mr. Chew to be on alert, and he immediately jumped into position, shoulders hunched, weight balanced and his mouth hung slightly open, ready to strike if need be. Not that they  _ would  _ attack a crew member but it never hurt to be cautious.

Fl4k continued for the most part, undisturbed through the quarter’s corridor, save for the shuffling and tapping of claws, their own and their skag alike. Curriously, their walking led them to Zer0's room instead of theirs. Had they walked past them? A slight, guilty twinge quickly settled its heavy way inside of Fl4k’s chest, they had neglected to inform Zer0 of their departure. A subconscious inclination to rectify their misgivings, perhaps? And oh how close they had been getting recently too; the subtle and the Not So Subtle flirting, the brushups that were deliberately made to look feigned while fingers went where they pleased for impossible flits of a second, the way Fl4k would catch him staring and the way that he moved just a tiny bit flashier, more powerful when they stared at him. 

The beastmaster had taken a particular liking to the mysterious assassin as of late, and it appeared that the contrary could also be said to be true. 

Suddenly Mr. Chew growled, snapping Fl4k from their thoughts. They looked around confused, holding out an arm to silence him so they could hear. Their eyes then slowly drifted up to the ceiling, to the untrained ear all was still, but Fl4k could hear the shuffling. The quietest of thumps came from the other side of the door and a sliver of light peaked out from beneath for only a fraction of a second. 

Fl4k froze, preemptively startled right before the door swung open on them, revealing a pitch dark room and a hand that reached out to pull them in. The door was open just long enough for Mr. Chew to trot in after them before it shut again. They felt hands on their chest, gloved fingers; one- two- three--... This was Zer0 for sure, or someone with no pinky finger, the likes of which were slim, as Fl4k didn’t know anyone else of that particular natural or unnatural disposition.

“Zer0? They said into pitch black, not even the light of their optic catching anything. 

"Fl4k where have you been? Too many days have gone by since last we've spoken-" he said playfully, running a hand under their bandana and wrapping a new one behind their back, the meter in his voice same as always, a perfect seventeen syllables. How intriguing the mysterious assassin was. So reserved and oh- how very unlikely this situation was and  _ yet- _ here it was  _ happening _ . 

However, exactly  **_what_ ** was happening was still yet to be said out loud.

"Zer0, do you have any plan for those hands there or-" Fl4k cut themselves off, realizing how what they were saying sounded. Fl4k's optic dimmed in the dark room, making things even darker than impossibly dark, which didn't even make sense...

"I-.." they stuttered, 

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry if this was all unforeseen, perhaps…" Zer0 drew back, the weight of his hands lifting slightly. Fl4k reached a hand up to brace on his elbow in an attempt to dissuade him and to their relief it worked.

"No, I find it all rather intriguing, if you happen to ask me." They said, matching his meter. Something shifted about Zer0. He seemed surprised.

The hands were removed after some gentle toying with Fl4k's bandana, this time not reluctantly but surely. Some small clicks sounded in the dark room between them, like someone was flipping their fingers around the plastic edge of a canteen, and then, a noise Fl4k  _ didn't _ recognize filled their audials. 

It was like something had been set down, it was made of different pieces, but fully whole in and of itself, touching down on the surface of a crate with a solid  **_thunk._ ** Fl4k couldn't for the life of themselves tell what it was. Was that metal? Perhaps glass? Padding? They knew something just absorbed shock there but-

"Fl4k. Can I trust you?" A new voice said. No that wasn't right. It couldn't have been a new voice… it was… different? Not quite human. It still had the gentle soothing voice of  _ Zer0 _ , but the accent was choppy and greebled, and the mouth movements didn't add up just quite right.

"Zer0?" They asked quietly into seemingly nothing. It felt like they were floating in space, hanging on to the edge of the world by a thread. In the dark they couldn't orient themselves.

"-I need to make sure I can, before I show you." He continued " _ I need you to promise me that you won't tell a single living soul. _ "

"You can trust me Zer0, what's this…" Fl4k trailed off, a slow creeping realisation descended upon them while the quiet, deliberate click of a clasp sounded, then a button, then the sound of a well hidden zipper clasp bumping against the slider mechanism that drew the two sides in together.

Oh.

**_Oh_ ** _. _

That had been his  _ helmet.  _ Oh boy…Fl4k felt... humbled- to be even given the  _ chance _ to share such an... intimate moment.

Their body felt weightless and numb and not oddly enough,  _ nervous _ . What were they getting themselves into with this-...

They felt a hand grab their own and guide it towards the zipper to where it sat right below Zer0's chin, at his throat, the fabric warm to the touch from that funny little metabolism trick that organics liked to use to keep their bodies at optimal regulation.

Zer0 ran his hands alongside it and Fl4k caught on, grabbing it and in a painfully erotic moment they were guided through unzipping it.

  


Was that a tremble in their hand..?

  


"I haven't shown this to anyone, you are certainly most lucky-" Zer0 said, to his own amusement. A small chuckle in his words.

In the dark between them, a small blue light faded itself into existence.

Fl4k stared at it, fascinated, carefully reaching their other hand up to play with its luminance. They weren't quite sure they weren't just seeing things to be frank, but no there it was. Sure as Death herself- utterly bizarre. They also weren't quite sure what they were looking at. A few more slowly lit up around it, then more, and suddenly Fl4k could see his whole face.

Four eyes, two large and two smaller above them, strong brows and sharp cheekbones, illuminated by a galaxy of spotted bioluminescence that ran rivers along the stronger features and splashed around in fading puddles on the softer ones. Curious pointed ears that lit up along their edge by a dotted line of neon blue, perked up in question at Fl4k's lack of expression. They couldn't help that they didn't have an organic mouth, but if they had to inquire about its doings, it would be hanging wide open just about now. 

It was hard to imagine that they weren't looking out into the expanses of space up in the control room. A small sliver of glow peaked it's way through his open suit, shining a slice of light right into Fl4k's large coat and illuminating their frame in an otherworldly manner.

" _ Zer0…"  _ Fl4k said, trying best to let their astonishment bleed into their voice completely. This was...

"I'm not opposed to letting you see the rest, if you happened to wish-" he offered, looking from inside Fl4k's coat to their optic.

"Where's all this going?" They asked, stepping slightly to the side and further into the room. Zer0 followed and they danced a slight circle around each other before stopping again in the middle of the small area. Where their skag was- was not important at the moment they decided. Probably laying down somewhere. Fl4k was angled at Zer0's side, the perfect angle to reach a cold hand into the parted collar flaps of Zer0's suit, to trail across his collarbone. There was a responding shiver and a pulse from the glow under Fl4k's fingers, like they had just raised goosebumps on his skin. Fascinating-. The assassin let out a shivering breath, words caught in his throat. 

Fl4k suddenly found themselves hyper aware of certain…  _ modifications… _ that they currently discovered they were missing an awful lot. 

Rarely used little artsy pieces of ridged silicone, able to lock into an adaptive port on the front of their pelvic plating. Fl4k had a few, of all different specs too, they'd admit, though their use was fairly irregular and most times they went forgotten. But now? Fl4k found the idea exciting and, -for lack of a better term-  _ arousing _ . They weren't about to bring such topics to light at the moment however, as they did not know if  **_that_ ** was the end intention here or not. Best not to let others know that you assumed more than that which was given.

In other words,  _ don't _ jump to conclusions. Or at the very least gather more information first. Fl4k grabbed the suit collar with their hand gently holding onto it, to where Zer0 could pull away at any moment of he so wished

"Curious: you said I could look?" They asked, moving the fabric aside slightly.

"Yes- but…"

"Would you prefer you show me yourself?" Fl4k asked, taking their hand back.

"No! I mean- you can do it, if you want. I just- lots of...Feelings.  _ Hmm _ ." The assassin shuddered, tilting his head up to allow them better access. Something about how he opened himself up like that sent something yearning inside of Fl4k. They made slow work of taking his suit off, tracing little striped patterns of light trails down his shoulders and sides with their fingertips. Fl4k would admit, they were admiring him like a work of art, because in all rights of the word, Zer0  _ was _ . No creature that Fl4k had ever come across had looked as astonishing as this…

When Fl4k got to his hips they froze, unsure. 

"This has to be so bulky," Zer0 said, breaking the uneasy, tugging lightly on Fl4k's lapels. "let's get a look at what's underneath, yes?" 

Ah. So it was  _ their _ turn now. 

  


Was that a stutter in their vents?

  


Fl4k hummed in appreciation as they shed their backpack, finding the weight off their shoulders to be relieving and strange at the same time. They felt- what was that word… Exposed?

With one hand Zer0 helped Fl4k out of their coat, while the other teased around the metal protrusions of their hip, inside the rim of their pants. Fl4k squirmed, the sensations striking them as overstimulating. However they were sure that if they had those  _ mods _ on, that the feeling would strike them much more differently. 

Fl4k rested their head on Zer0's shoulder, rubbing circles into the backside of Zer0's hips with their thumbs and absentmindedly enjoying the intimacy that they never knew could feel so nice. The hunt never brought them something as  _ soothing _ as this. 

It was when Zer0 started toying with the buckles on their belt that they had to pull away, all too reluctantly, Fl4k might add.

"Yes?" The assassin asked, seemingly frazzled…

"I-" they choked, "You're not going to find much of anything down there, as I happen to be lacking the proper mods at the moment…" Fl4k said with a cough, unbuckling their pants to show the empty slots. Zer0 seemed to sulk in that just a fraction, the glow on their neck and chest dimming.

"I can go grab them though-" Fl4k quickly corrected. "They're just in my room-" they continued with, motioning towards the door and taking a step back. Zer0 looked up and literally brightened, the features around their mouth, eyes and nose glowing brighter than the rest of them. Guess that was it then.

Fl4k looked around then, realising that they were half naked, but in all honesty they did not care. They called Mr. Chew with a snap and, with a glance back at a completely darkened room they unlocked the door, sliding under it before it had a chance to fully open. They looked around, because it couldn't hurt to check.

In the cargo bay there stood Ellie, talking one of the ship's inhabitant's ear off about who knows what the latest gossip was, a charming sight, and better yet, a distracted one. No one had noticed them.

Fl4k made it to their room just as unnoticed, the majority of sanctuary's inhabitants in a deep slumber. The ship regulated lights to help with the circadian rhythm of many people who would otherwise suffer rather negatively without the right cues.

Inside, Fl4k put Mr. Chew to bed, as they assumed that a skag pissing on the floor while they were going at it would be a  _ turn off  _ to say the least.

They stood in their room for a moment, hands clasped together in the echo of smooth skin under their fingertips. If Fl4k had to guess, they'd say amphibious- but then again,  _ warmth. _ Maybe previously, in whatever Zer0's species was's evolution, but certainly not now. Where were- Oh! Right, the mods. Fl4k had gotten sidetracked

They looked in their safe by the door of their room, pulling out all their equipment and placing it all on top like some odd little party… Suddenly it dawned on them that they had no idea what the corresponding genitalia would look like. Fl4k picked up a phallic mod, and then a yonic mod, looking at them introspectively, unsure of which Zer0 preferred- or even if what he had even would even correspond with their current models. They personally had no preference, both were enjoyable with their respective upsides and downsides. 

There was a shift in the room that froze Fl4k to the spot; a small tapping from their vent alerting them. They looked up to find Zer0's face in the red hue of their room’s lights, staring at them through the grate. Fl4k must have taken a while. They could see his skin for the first time, it was a grey blue with darker patches on his shoulders and outermost edges of his extremities while it faded to a pale grey on the undersides of his body, such as his chest and the insides of his arms.

Fl4k held their options up at the grate, offering for Zer0 to choose, not so alarmed at this point.

"No preference." He whispered, then shimmied his way back from the light just as silently as he had arrived. Fl4k stood there, the whole night's interactions feeling like a dream at this point. They decided on both. They had both mod slots, after all.

  


Had the door to Zer0's room slid open slower than it had before?

  


Maybe that was just Fl4k seeing things. However, as soon as they were in the dark together Zer0 pressed himself up against Fl4k, the assassin pulling delicately at cables and wires in their neck, with the ever such grace that came from his line of work, Fl4k supposed. He could very easily rend them to pieces in a matter of seconds, and the fact that he was being so gentle struck them as oddly endearing. 

"I brought both." Fl4k said into the quiet, looking in the direction of Zer0's face, working with one hand to get their pants undone while fishing in their pockets for the mods. There was no knowing the amount of arousal in their system until the mods were attached, and if Fl4k had to guess, it would have been an uncomfortable walk back if they had decided to engage them in their room. 

Zer0 smirked, the edge of his lips lighting up, with the rest of his body following, hands ghosting down Fl4ks back as they made their way to settle on their hips. Fl4k shuddered.

Fl4k dropped their pants around their ankles with a release of their hand, struggling to get the mods installed, trying to find the right angle they went in at with a newfound nervousness that they had never experienced before. Zer0 slid his fingers down the length of their arms, from elbow to wrist, where he lifted up ever so slightly as if to say 'let me try', and Fl4k happily obliged.

"Here let me get that, I wouldn't want you nervous, you could ruin it." He said in that calm voice that just melted everything else away. There was no time limit on this.

Zer0 managed to slide both modifications in with a satisfying ' _ click _ ' in tandem, which also meant that Fl4k lost power in their legs all at once. Their knees gave out and they dropped, falling a few feet to a shaky lean as arousal suddenly hit them full force, the power sapped from their legs to temporarily kickstart mods that were now absolutely  _ throbbing.  _ Fl4k groaned, standing back up, hands shaking and limbs buzzing.

“Here let's go sit down, the bed is nicer than the floor, don’t you agree?" Zer0 asked, his discarded helmet flashing a flirty  _ ;)  _ that lit up the room and then darkened it as soon as it appeared.

“Agreed.” Fl4k responded, letting Zer0 guide them towards a panel in the wall. Zer0 pressed his hand against the surface and it clicked, the quiet hissing of hydraulics lowering the bed to its position sounded in the near silent room. Zer0 climbed on and fl4k followed with lack confidence, unsure if they were going to step on anything or not. They ended up straddling Zer0’s waist and, if Fl4k  _ could  _ blush, they would right now.

“Don't you want to see? There's plenty of time for you to explore, my friend.” Zer0 said, running his hands along the flat metal plates that were Fl4k’s thighs, his chest and hips glowing brighter, a suggestive, quirked expression on his face. And- Fl4k could just about stare at that all day oh wow.

They reached out a tempted hand, tracing it along the denser patches of bioluminescence, watching it flare brighter wherever they touched. Fl4k was venting harder now, something coiling up inside of them that was  _ way  _ different than when they used these mods by themselves.

They traced fingers along the jut of Zer0s hips, feeling how they weren’t that unlike from their own, but just covered with soft skin that was a  _ delight  _ to touch. Fl4k stared at the belt, puzzled for a moment. This wasn’t like other belts… they looked up to Zer0, who had their head thrown back and their eyes closed in a quiet moment of enjoyment. Fl4k melted internally at that. Just a little bit.

“Ah- Right.” Zer0 said, slipping out of his haze, showing them how to undo the strange clasp. Fl4k vented a heated swathe of air out of their back and cautiously undid the suit’s pants, using their fingers to feel the skin underneath and work the fabric down. 

To Fl4k’s surprise, there were two slits, one that sat on the front of his pelvis and another one that was hidden away between his legs. That would explain the...  _ flatness _ . Fl4k curiously ran a finger through the wet of the top slit and paused as a groan came from beneath them. They looked up to find Zer0 laying there with his mouth hung open, head tilted back and the glow of his skin was pulsing an inconsistent pattern of fading in and out, a hand on Fl4k’s thigh rubbing encouraging circles into the metal. Fl4k re positioned, ignoring their own twitching equipment to place a finger on the voice box of Zer0’s throat, tracing a hard stripe down their chest and to the rim of the first slit, gauging his reaction. To their amusement, Zer0’s back arched in anticipation only to leave him squirming when it was evident that Fl4k would go no further. His skin lit up with their finger’s path, touch sensitive and needy.

“Why Beastmaster, you are being  _ exceptionally  _ cruel to me here,” Zer0 groaned, staring up at the ceiling of the room, thrusting his hips up. 

Fl4k breathed out a chuckle, a human gesture, and humored him with an exploratory delve back into that wet again with their fingers and to their surprise he whined, a member thrusting out of the slit into the palm of Fl4k’s hand... Wet, and- well,  _ writhing… _ it moved like nothing they’d ever seen; desperately probing, trying to find something to get off from.

“I-  _ ah- _ , guess I should’ve warned you about that, I'm not entirely…” Zer0 trailed off.

“ _ Human _ .” Fl4k finished for him. He was out of syllables. Fl4k didn't mind, infact, it excited them. A  _ lot. _

“I hadn’t noticed…” Fl4k said, playfully sarcastic, letting the slippery member thread its way through their fingers. They gave an experimental stroke and Zer0 gasped, moaning out a sweet sob that went right into Fl4k’s core. That breathy sigh of pleasure had Fl4k high and they wanted to hear it again. And again.  _ And again _ .

Fl4k continued to jerk him off, watching every flash of light, every facial expression, every twitch and shift as the pleasure built up 0inside of him. Fl4k was having a blast.

“What about you? Before you-  _ finish me off _ , won’t you allow me to..?” he asked, openly. 

Fl4k would admit, this was the horniest they had been in probably  _ months _ , or maybe even  **ever.** They nodded shakily, detangling Zer0’s member from their hand. 

They changed positions, Zer0 standing up and shedding the rest of his suit while Fl4k grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the pocket of their pants discarded previously. 

When Zer0 came too, he sat on Fl4k’s thighs, looking them up and down in a mischievous manner, stopping at their hips to let his eyes drink in the view of their mods. And he was right to do so, because Fl4k had paid quite the pretty penny to get their hands on them.

“Tell me, Beastmaster, what lengths did you have to go through to obtain  _ these.”  _ he said, running his thumb along their phallic mod’s length.

“I- ah- took on a few  _ uninviting  _ jobs, they paid well enough. Enough for me to have some left over,” they said through gritted teeth, as Zer0’s fondling was only getting more intimate. He grabbed the lube and slicked his palm with it, working it into the sensor laden silicone and Fl4k moaned, the touch overwhelming their senses, causing them to buck their hips up in pleasure in a moment of blindness. 

“I went to-  _ ah- _ a s-shadier part of Meridian Metroplex, and there was this nondescript store, and-  _ oh fuck-  _ you never would've guessed it, honestly.” Fl4k stammered out, fighting their way through the whines trying to escape. Zer0’s only response was a breathy ‘ _ hmm?’ _

“The man inside- he-  _ ah-  _ he looked from me to my beast, yeah? Called me a sick f-fuck, and some other things I wont repeat,  _ a- _ after I asked him for the-. So-  _ ah- _ I uh, I  _ shot him dead and took what I thought looked nice _ . -left the money for the poor fool’s coworker who ran the place. With a considerable  _ tip  _ for their troubles.” Fl4k finished with a laugh that quickly turned into a groan as they threw their head back, their hands rattling at their sides.

“A m-misunderstanding, really-” they added.

“Of course…” Zer0 said seriously, shifting his body so that their cocks aligned with each other, taking the opportunity to wrap his around their own and to give an experimental buck. 

To both of their shocks, they gasped and reeled, Zer0 falling forward, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Fl4k’s head as he grinded his hips over theirs. 

“Fl4k I-  _ fuck…” _ Zer0 moaned, closing his eyes and hanging his head right over Fl4k’s, who at the moment got the sudden urge to kiss him. They shifted up to their elbows and tentatively pressed their mouthparts to his, even if there was nothing to open into, they still moved somewhat, and could prod at a tongue and teeth. 

Zer0 looked up, confused, the green of Fl4k’s optic glinting off of the blue on his forehead, and then realised what they were attempting. He smiled, huffed a laugh while he bucked, and kissed back, using a surprisingly long tongue and small teeth to feel around the shapes of Fl4k’s face. It was a feeling Fl4k could get used to- 

“Fl4k I need-  _ gah-  _ I need you to-  _ ” _ Zero said, now completely breaking the haiku in order to process what he was feeling. The implication was clear that he wanted a more  _ internal approach _ . Fl4k untangled their hands from sheets they didn't even know they had gotten tied up in, placing them on Zer0’s hips and lifting them up, regretful of that wet leaving their equipment, but oh so excited by that look that Zer0 just shot their way.

“Yes?” Fl4k asked, tilting Zer0’s hips to angle them so that the tip of their mod sat right at the entrance of his second slit, which was considerably  _ wetter _ .

“ _ Please-”  _ he breathed, angling himself up on his knees so that he could ride Fl4k better. Fl4k took their hands off of his hips to let him go at a pace that was comfortable for him, and to their shock he took it all at once, sinking all the way down. 

Fl4k made some-  _ less...  _ than flattering, stuttering/choking noises, their vocaliser spitting out static. To be honest Fl4k had almost just  _ come _ , but they needed to hold on for a while longer. They wanted to see Zer0 finish- with shaky hands they motioned for him to slow down while they vented harshly, taking a moment to calm down.

"Hey, would you mind if I-  _ ah- _ a-against the wall- you?" Fl4k said, farthest from any coherent thought, but still there enough to get across what they were saying. Somewhat.

"Yes, but I am  _ not _ getting up." Zer0 huffed, breathless. 

"Fair enough." Fl4k said, pressing him to their chest and wrapping their arms around the small of his back. Zer0 gladly wrapped his legs around their hips as Fl4k lifted him up and pushed him into the wall with a grunt, letting the new position push them further into Zer0, who in turn mewled out the prettiest noise Fl4k had ever heard. 

That was all the encouragement they needed. With one hand against the wall, Fl4k braced themself and with the other they supported Zer0 while they thrusted hard and fast, trying to keep their grunting to a quiet level. The rhythmic sound of their hips smacking together in the quiet of the room was  _ obscenely  _ distracting, the wet squelching paired with the sound of hydraulics and grunting was an all too real reminder of what was actually happening. Zer0 threw his head back against the wall and shuddered, using a hand to jack himself off.

“Beastmaster, this is- the best i've probably felt- in quite a while-” Zer0 said through little gasps and moans, trying to keep pace with their hips. Fl4k felt Zer0 dig his fingers into the back of their head from where his arm was draped over their shoulder, the metal creaking with strain from his grip. 

Zer0 grunted and threw his head back, and Fl4k took the opportunity to fit their head over his shoulder, nuzzling their face into the blue glow of his skin. Fl4k grunted out their orgasm in surprise with a few thrusts of their hips, paired with some hefty flits of steam as their cooling systems kicked on. They moaned a quiet, follow up moan, optic glowing dim and their joints loosening. They suddenly lost grip of Zer0 and heard a yelp as he fell.

“My apologies I- are you alright?” they said panicked, venting harshly

When Fl4k looked down they discovered that both of their chests were splattered in ejaculate, along with Zer0's hand, Zer0 having apparently finished before they had.

"How funny I find it, that the _Beastmaster_ **fucks** like an animal." The assassin teased, grace even in this position that he was so utterly disposed of in. Maybe Fl4k didn't feel so bad about that after all. "Wouldn't you find it just a _little_ contrary towards the namesake, no?" He added, sitting up.

Fl4k took a moment to disengage their mods and clean them off with a rag from the pocket of their jacket before themselves and then throwing the cloth to Zer0.

“You are a creature of the hunt, aren’t you? Truly, you  **are** its lover.” Zer0 stated, rather poetically in fact. Ha funny, see what happened there? Fl4k let out a low chuckle and sighed, picking him back up they walked him to his bed and then paused as he seemed unsure as they turned to gather his belongings.

"Won't you spend the night? I prefer to cuddle right after a good  _ fuck _ ." He said with a smirk, his helmet showcasing a flirty, yet heartfelt ' _ ;)'.  _

Fl4k considered their options, and realized that it probably wasn't worth gathering up their things and trekking across the corridors again. Let alone the fact that they kind of didn't want to either. They smiled with their optic and trotted back over.

The small bed could barely fit Fl4k, let alone the both of them, but some way, somehow they made it work. Zer0 lay under the covers and somehow halfway on top of Fl4k and in their opinion, they wouldn't have it any other way. There was an odd hum to the air, not electrical but more-inside of Fl4ks head. It was like the feeling they got after a good hunt, but softer and longer. It was preferable. Zer0 ran his thumb in lazy circles on the outside of Fl4k's arm and they noticed as they slowly drifted to a stop, signaling that he'd fallen asleep.

They would have to do this again sometime, Fl4k decided.


End file.
